Finding Love in the dark
by vampire1031
Summary: Vienna gets captured by her crazy ex who is bent on marrying her, can Jojo and the pack rescue her in time or will she have to say I do against her will? sorry this will only be 3 or 4 chapters JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abducted

Its just another day at the packs house, half of the guys are playing games, while the other half is working out in the backyard. Vienna tells them that she is going to run to the store real quick to grab some ingredients to make a pie. Jonah hearing that she is going to the store asks her if she wants him to go with her but she sweetly declines his offer so he just smiles and goes back outside to work out some more.

She begins to walk down the block getting out of view from the house when a silver car begins to follow slowly behind her, Vienna thinking its one of the pack members making sure that she is safe doesn't think anything of it. That is until she heard a very familiar voice coming from the car.

"We were suppose to be engaged, and then you leave me without a letter or something"

Vienna begins to run as the car chases after her, she takes a turn and starts running down into an alley way trying to cut through so she could end up at the grocery store already but, trips over some trash and hits her head on the ground.

Just then a person steps out of the car, a different type of person than what the pack is used to, this guy had short black dread locks with red tips.

"We will still be married, whether you like it or not"

Back at the house Jonah becomes to get worried thinking something bad happened, little did he know that his feelings were right but the rest of the pack thinks that she is just running a little late. That is until a knock is heard on the door. Jonah thinking its Vienna opens the door and notices that no one is there just a note on the door.

"Vienna was mine before all of this happened, we were engaged and we will get married, signed Carlos"

Jonah furious tears the paper to pieces and jumps onto the packs computer.

"What are you doing?" Justin asks

"I'm going to find this Carlos prick and get Vienna back" Jonah says letting a growl escape his lips.

Justin gets on his phone and begins to talk to someone.

"Hey cousin, Its me Justin look I need you to look for a girl named Vienna, yeah that's the one. Some dude named Carlos took her and said that they were going to get married so we got to stop him..Ok thanks I will be waiting for your text" *click* Justin hangs up his phone and tells Jonah that his cousin works at the station so he will be sending him the address to this Carlos guy.

Mana thinking that maybe Justin will be able to come in handy to the pack after all just grins in the background.

"I just hope we find her soon" Jonah whispers to himself.

At Carlos' house Vienna is bound and gagged.

"You think you could leave me, after all the shit you put me through you think you could just get up and leave? WELL YOUR WRONG! YOU WILL BE MY WIFE"

Carlos says Slapping Vienna in the face as he firmly grabs her face with his hand.

"We could have been a good couple but you just had to go and screw it all up by leaving me, I am the best you will ever get"

Carlos says before releasing her from his grip. Hearing that Vienna just lays on the cold wooden floor tears streaming down her face, her heart is broken and filled with fear. She didn't want to get married to him and secretly she began to get feelings for Jonah.

Deep inside she wanted to tell Jonah that she loved him, but now she fears that she may never get that chance but back at the house Justin finally gets the text from his cousin. The pack gets ready to leave when Jonah stops them.

"I thank you guys for wanting to help but I got to do this on my own"

"Jonah I know you want to save her but what if it's a trap? You cant do it all on your own"

"But I have too" Jonah says going outside and jumping on his bike as he begins to paddle towards town.

"I know I don't know you guys well and I know I am not even part of the pack but you guys are a family you can't let him do this on his own" Justin says staring at everyone.

"Well he did say he wanted to do this on his own" Mana says glaring at Justin.

"You know what Mana, I know you may not like me and I know you are stronger than me but if we have to fight just so I can get a little respect from you then fuck it and lets do this thing" Justin says raising his fists.

The pack stares at Mana wondering what he will do, he just grins and walks over to Justin placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as I want to kick your ass, we have a family member to save pup. So lets go help him first and if I still want to kick your ass, I will gladly do so"

The pack all jump into their cars as the drive towards town. Back at Carlos' house Vienna is locked in a room where only the moon light is shining in. Tears streaming down her face as she sits alone in her cold prison room she begins to sing a song trying to cheer herself up, little did she know that Jonah was using all the strength he had to get to the house as fast as he could.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

After she was done singing she wipes the last bit of tears she had from her eye when all of a sudden Carlos busts open the door and grabs her by her hair dragging her out into the living room.

"YOU WANT TO CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME OTHER GUY HUH?" Carlos screams in her face

Vienna begins to scream and thrash trying to get free but all is in vain as Carlos has a tight grip on her hair. Jonah finally arriving at the house looks at the piece of paper that Justin gave him earlier making sure that it was the right house. Jonah drops his bike as he walks up to the door, he can hear yelling and screaming which brings a flashback of his Dad beating his mom. Anger filling his heart He kicks open the door to confront Carlos…

"Don't worry Vienna, the pack is on there way" Jojo says to himself grabbing a hold of his boyfriend's hand

A/N How is this? What will happen? Who will win? Oh and I hope you like it Light and Animation isn't it ironic that he had a flash back after so many years..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carlos Vs Jonah

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Jonah yells walking into the house panting from having to ride his bike so far.

"Well well well, look who came to be the knight in shining armor" Carlos says chuckling as he walks up to Jonah, "You must be the guy that my fiancé is cheating on me with, wow and here I thought I would have some competition"

"I will never marry you, you crazy fuck" Vienna screams from behind the door

"Vienna" Jonah says running towards the door and tries to open it, but the door is locked and there is no other way to open it, or so she thinks, but on the other side of the door Jonah and Carlos are fighting. Jonah uppercuts Carlos, which makes him stumble backwards, Jonah then runs and tackles Carlos through the door breaking it off of its hinges and making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Carlos lays on the ground unconscious as Jonah rushes towards Vienna and unties her, Vienna crying in his arms as he caresses her hair, trying to make her calm down.

"shh your safe now, I'm here and I wont let him hurt you any more"

"but…but what if he finds me later and things get worst" Vienna says between sobs

"He won't I wont let him touch you ever again let alone get within a foot of you" Jonah says lifting her face by her chin and looking deep in her eyes.

"But" is all Vienna can say before she is silenced by Jonah's lips pressed against hers his hand on her cheek, both of their eyes are closed and it seemed that the kiss lasted more than what it did. When Jonah finally breaks the kiss Carlos begins to stir as he gets back up to his feet.

"There is no way out besides the front door, and in order to get to the front door you will have to go through me" Carlos says wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Your not very bright are you" Jonah says picking up a chair and tossing it out the window as the chair rolls on the grass, and the glass from the window is all over the ground outside as well.

"GO Vienna quickly" Jonah says rushing Carlos who tries to grab for Vienna.

"What about you?"

"I will be fine I will hold him off until I know your safe now go, don't worry about me" Jonah says pushing Carlos off of him and over the sofa, " I am stronger than you think"

Vienna trusts that Jonah will be ok and jumps out the window waiting for Jonah to come out the front door. But the battle begins to get more Fierce as Carlos finally lands a punch in Jonah's face but doesn't seem to faze him at all. But then Jonah's past with his dad shoots through his memory as he thinks to himself.

_So I guess dealing with you my whole life wasn't a complete waste after all huh dad_

"If that is the best you got to offer then you better just give up" Jonah says a grin on his face

"Why do you say that your just a kid still"

"Wrong I am a teenager, also I have been abused by my dad ever since I was young, so I kind of grew a tolerance to a certain amount of pain, and I am a member of family known as the pack and we protect our loved ones with everything we got"

"So what does that have to do with my fiancé?" Carlos says clenching his fists together

"I love her, and for that I will stop you, no matter what the cost" Jonah says

Carlos then finally gets the upper hand and supposedly knocks out Jonah who is laying on the floor not moving. Carlos gets on the phone and calls up his buddies as they leave their homes and are on their way, Vienna still outside can hear Carlos yelling for her cursing and calling her rude names.

Jonah finally regains his senses as he stands by a table huffing and puffing, not because of the fight but because of how long the fight was taking,

"I got to end this fast" As he drops into Mana's stance "I am going to put the rest of my strength in this last hit, I just have to make it count" Jonah says cranking his fist back

Carlos sees that Jonah is back up to his feet and begins rushing him

Jonah thinks back to when him and Mana were training.

_Jonah I am going to teach you one of my favorite moves, but don't use it unless it's a last resort because it will use up all of your energy and if you miss then you are done for, use it only if you have to protect someone you love_

Carlos gets within range and swings at Jonah who ducks the punch and brings his fist into the gut of Carlos rupturing his intestines.

"I have someone to protect Mana" Jonah says to himself stumbling outside he collapses to the ground but Vienna catches him in her arms.

"Jonah please don't die"

"I'm not dying, just used up the last of my strength to stop Carlos"

Vienna just smiles looking at Jonah who returns the smile and closes his eyes as he begins to lightly snore.

"Oh goody that means taking care of you will be easy as pie"

Vienna looks up to see Carlos' friends standing across the street as they make their way across the street and towards Vienna and the sleeping Jonah, fear in her eyes as she thinks that the pack wont get there in time. But a few seconds later when they are finally on the side walk again the Pack pulls up and gets out of the Car.

"You think we would leave one of our own?" Mana says his hand in his pocket as Aaron and Koa put on their trademark accessories

"No Jonah is our brother let us deal with them" Cyrus says as him, Hawk, Travis, and Sam stand in front of Carlos' friends.

"Mana take everyone else back home Aaron you need to take Pam back home, Koa and Justin you guys stay" Hawk says, as the pack respectfully does as they are told and leave only leaving Jonah's brothers, Justin and Koa.

A/N ohh let's see what Cyrus them can bring to the table, oh next chapter is going to be one hell of a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jealousy Vs Anger of the wolves

This fight seems to be going into the favor of the pack right now as Cyrus, Hawk, Sam, and Travis are giving it their all against Carlos' friends. Cyrus and Jonah were taught by Mana so Cyrus begins using the skills that Mana taught him, Hawk was taught by Koa there for Hawk's kicks are fast, and always hit their spot, Sam and Travis were taught by Aaron so both of them work as a team to take down one opponent.

It seemed that the pups of the pack were able to hold their own, that is until Carlos' friends decide to fight dirty and begin to pick up bats and steel pipes, the pups scared but still in their stances with their guard up just slowly back away up against the wall of the house. But 4 shots are heard and all four of Carlos' friends drop to the ground holding onto their knees. The pack wondering who it was looks all around and notices a person coming out from behind the house with a gun in their hand. Hawk wondering who this person is decides its better not to ask any questions. But they knew the voice all to well when this mysterious who spoke.

"You stay the hell away from my sons" The who says pulling off her mask which made the pups all yell at the same time.

"Mom!" Cyrus them all run up and hug their mom,

"But who's gun is it?" Cyrus asks confused looking at the gun in Pam's hand.

"It's Koa's, Yeah I didn't know he had a gun either but I found it in his car so I took it and drove back, I parked his car in the back so no one would see me coming"

"But Mom what if you got hurt though?" Hawk says looking at Pam.

"It would be worth it, that means I am doing my job as a mother, protecting my young"

"That's great to hear mom now lets go home" as the Pack all jump into the last two cars they drive home thinking that its all over. Back at the house Jonah who is now awake spends time with Vienna outside in the woods.

"Hey Jonah, I just want to thank you for saving me back there"

"What can I say, I like you"

"I like you to, a lot and it means a lot to me that you took out my crazy ex"

"I would do it again if I had to"

"You're the best" Vienna says kissing Jonah on the lips, Jonah with his hand rubs his fingers through her hair placing it on the back of her neck, they both lay down in each others arms as the sun is starting to set, sharing in a kiss that actually means something,

Jonah breaking free from the kiss starts to kiss along the side of her neck as he playfully nibbles on her ear. Vienna loving the attention just groans, Jonah finally done making trouble lifts her in his arms as he carries her back to the house.

"You are my knight in shining armor Jonah"

"Naw I am the wolf that protects you" Jonah says with a grin.

In their rooms Jojo and Mana share in a passionate kiss that they never shared for the longest time, the pups are playing with Cyrus, so that Aaron and Pam can go spend some time together.

What a perfect way to end the day, after all the pain and suffering that they had to go through.

N/A is this the end of the story or is there going to be an epilogue, I will leave you guys guessing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epilogue

Months passed after Vienna was kidnapped by her crazed ex fiancé, but the memories that haunted her at night kept crying out to her. She would wake up in a cold sweat only to be greeted by the arms of Jonah, Jojo would also be awake and outside trying to comfort Vienna. She would tell them that in her dreams she always seen a more bruised and bloodied version of herself crying asking her why wont she do anything to save her. She didn't know what it meant but Jojo sure did.

"I think what your dreams are telling you is that you wont feel any better until you exact revenge on Carlos for all the pain and torture he brought to you" Jojo says wiping his eyes trying to wake himself up just enough to be supportive.

"But it isn't the right thing to do, two wrongs don't make a right" Jonah says in defiance.

"I need to though Jonah, the years of therapy wasn't enough to get rid of those haunting memories, The only way I can do it is if he dies" Vienna says her face buried into the chest of Jonah.

"Ok if you have to, then let me go with you" Jonah says staring deep into her eyes.

She agrees so they fall back asleep as Jojo goes back into his room and gets in bed with Mana. Jojo snuggles up next to Mana as he lays his head on his boyfriend's neck.

Hours pass as the Pack finally begins to wake up, Aaron, Koa, and Pam decides to take the pups, along with Shamus, Mike, Cody, and Marcus to the park, while Justin decides to stay back and clean up the house a bit before going to meet the pack at the park. Jonah and Vienna are already in Mana's car with Jojo in the passenger seat, off towards town for the final confrontation with Carlos.

They arrive at his house and Vienna uses her lock pick, to pick the lock to the backdoor, her and Jonah slip into the back and notice that Carlos is asleep on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"So what are you going to do" Jonah asks Vienna but when he looks up at her he realizes that she is going to shoot him.

"I…I have to get rid of those nightmares Jonah and this is the only way" She says tears in her eyes and her hand trembling with her finger on the trigger.

"I am not one for violence but" Jonah says before going behind her wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his free hand on the trigger with hers, "For you I will make this exception"

A loud bang should have been heard but Jonah watching all those gangster movies with Mana was smart enough to put on Koa's silencer so that it was swift and silent, just like the pack is.

They leave his body on his couch as his blood begins to pour from the wound onto the floor making a crimson puddle.

Outside of his house the sky turns a darkened grey as Jonah spins Vienna around staring deep in her different colored eyes. The sky begins to pour rain drenching the two whos

"You see yourself as a freak, I see you as a princess" Jonah kisses her lips

"You were treated like shit for so long, so I will treat you like a queen" Jonah then kisses her lips again his hair sticking to his forehead from the rain.

"You longed for a knight in shining armor, I murdered his ass and give you myself instead" Jonah says as they both put a hand on each others cheek sharing a passionate kiss in the rain and thunder. But what is going on with Mana and Jojo though?

"Jojo, I really loved all the times we spent together"

"I did to Mana"

"I also cherish all the smiles we shared and the trials we accomplished"

"I do to Mana but I don't see where you are getting at"

"I…I think I am losing feelings for you Jojo"

A/N How is that twist at the end huh? Message me if you want to know if Mana and Jojo break up, but I wonder what caused Mana to say such a thing, Do you think Mana could have a thing for someone else? I will let you know if you want hope you liked this story lightfaith, as for you sis I hope you liked it too and Animation, Can't wait for your new fic bro


End file.
